


Here With Me

by AnaDel88, erisol982



Category: Homestuck, loophole - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaDel88/pseuds/AnaDel88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is left out on the street after being beaten by a former owner. Left there to die, he fears any one who comes by his side or walks his way. A young girl by the name of Vriska Serket, finds him and takes him home to provide comfort and love. Though he's very weary about her and weather or not she was trustworthy, they strive to make it by as the move towards the one thing Sollux fears most....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527502) by [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/pseuds/saccharineSylph). 
  * Inspired by [Loophole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527502) by [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/pseuds/saccharineSylph). 



> We will be adding more soon, thank you for reading though! Please send feedback if you'd like ^.^'
> 
> Yes please do! It's important that we hear our readers' opinions so we have ideas of what to put in next or revise out for later. ^u^"

 

   Sollux sat quietly on the street flinching away from anyone who passed. He was bloodied, bruised, and had a broken bone or two. A young woman spotted him sitting there. His small, thin body pulled tightly to himself trying to disappear. The young woman slowly walked over to the small creature with caution worried about his state, she sat by him slowly. Sollux moved away a bit fearful, where he sat a small puddle of blood had pooled. He was definitely still bleeding from somewhere. She reached over slowly and softly rubbed his cheek with care hoping not to hurt him though she stopped. 

     He tried to move away again still scared, frowning she took her jacket off leaving her in a long sleeve shirt. The woman carefully wrapped the jacket around him as if he were an infant. "Are you alright?" her voice was smooth and caring, his wide eyes searched her face quickly for some sign that she was going to throw him or drop him to the ground. She smiled softly at him and picked him up cradling him softly. "Would you like me to make you better?" He nodded slightly wanting to test if she was really as kind as her voice led her to be. She smiled, wrapping him cozy-like in her jacket.

She stood up and headed for home. "I wonder how you got there...." But when lifted, he screamed and tried to get away as pain shot through his arm. He tried to scratch her to make her drop him, shocked she sat down on the curb again and tried to calm him rocking back and forth.

    "Shh shh hey it's okay I won't hurt you. It's okay I won't move till you want me to shh shh" His arm was tightly grasped against his ribs and a hand around his other arm, so she uncovered it slowly to look. "May I? You might have broken something. I can fix it...." He doesn't listen to what she says and shrugs away, large yellow tears welling up in his eyes as he held it close to his body.

 She frowned and very softly rubbed his cheek. "Hey it's okay, shh shh" He slightly gave in still frightened, he let go of his arm but kept it close. She smiled and slightly rustled his hair. "There you go, it's okay, I won't hurt you." He flinched when touched and moved his head causing small sharp horns to dig into her hand. She felt his horns and smiled, and slightly rubbed one. "What interesting horns you have."

He shrugged his shoulders up to hide his face but yipped when he raised his left arm. She gaped at him and carefully took his arm softly wrapping it with her bandanna and a pen she had. She gave him a piece of candy to keep him calm and rubbed his back softy. "Shh shh, it'll only hurt for a minute." He whimpered quietly and went to get up, he didn't want to bother her anymore, that and he was scared to be owned again. His last owner left him out on the street after beating him. The woman took him holding him gently and spoke softly. "If you want you can come stay with me. I can give you clothes and food. I won't hurt you I promise."

 He still rejected but he couldn't stay outside. It was getting late, and it started to rain as it got colder. She smiled and wrapped him in her jacket once again and started walking. "It's okay really, I live in a large home alone so you can stay. It's nice and warm too." He hid his face in her jacket in a hope that they would stop and she would change her mind and leave him there. She walked all the way to her house cradling him and keeping him warm. It started to snow as they walked in the door.

It was toasty warm as soon as she walked in, she gently stood him on the floor taking him out of the wrapped jacket. "Go ahead and explore all you want." He stood looking up at her, his tail laid limply on the ground. In the lighting she could see the blood stains on his clothing and the slight jutting out in his arm even though the bandanna was there. His eyes were bright with fear, she sighed and picked him up softly and looked at him with care. "Would you like me to clean you up?" He nodded slowly then went to grab her shirt but stopped himself. She smiled and carried him to her bathroom.

     "It's okay to hold onto me if you'd like. I broke my arm once so I had to treat it myself." He gripped her shirt lightly afraid he was being told the wrong answer because that's what he was use to. She softly set him on the counter and got out a medical kit. She softly started taking the bandanna off. "This may hurt a bit so you can hold onto me." When the pressure was released from the bone it slipped completely back out of place. It pressed against the skin almost puncturing it, he whimpered and yellow tears slipped but he didn't cry out.

 Quickly she set the bone properly and wrapped it in a small cast letting it stiffen in place. She got out a small cup and some pain pills filling the cup and handing it to them. "If you take these it won't hurt anymore." He reached out and took the small cup, he dropped the pill into his mouth and drank some water before handing the cup back to her. She smiled and rubbed his head softly. "Now to clean you up." He sat down on the counter and watched her closely almost inspecting everything she touched from a distance. She pulled out some soap, washcloth, and a towel before coming back to him.

 

 


	2. Bathing?

She walked all the way to he house cradling him and keeping him warm. It started to snow as they walked in her door. It being toasty warm as soon as she walked in she gently stood him on the floor taking him out of the wrapped jacket.

    "Go ahead and explore all you want" He stood looking up at her his tail laid limply on the ground. in the lighting she could see the blood stains on his clothing and the slight jutting out in his arm even through the bandanna. his eyes were bright with fear. She sighed and picked him up softly and looks at him with care. "Would you like me to clean you up?" He nodded slowly then went to grab her shirt but stopped himself. She smiles and carries him to her bathroom.

     "It's okay to hold onto me if you'd like. I broke my arm once so I had to treat it myself" he gripped her shirt lightly afraid he was being told the wrong answer because, that's what he was use to. She softly sets him on the counter and gets out a medical kit and softly starts taking the bandanna off.

     "This may hurt a bit so you can hold onto me" when the pressure was released from the bone it slipped completely back out of place. it pressed against the skin almost puncturing it. He whimpered and yellow tears slipped out but he didn't cry out. Quickly she set the bone properly and wrapped it in a small cast letting it stiffen in place. She got out a small cup and some pain medication filling the cup and handing him the pills.

      "If you take these it won't hurt anymore" he reached out and took the small cup. he dropped the pill into his mouth and drank some water before handing the cup back to her. She smiles and rubs his head softly. "Now to clean you up." He sat down on the counter and watched her closely almost inspecting everything she touched from a distance. she pulled out some soap, washcloth, and a towel before coming back to him. Very carefully she lifted his shirt off and took a warm wet cloth and softly cleaned him down. "Does this feel slightly better?" he nodded softly.

     "Thanks" his voice was still full of fear and quiet. he spoke with a quiet lisp. She noticed and smiled at him.

     "Would you like me to bathe you or can you do it with one hand?" he didn't think that she was allowed to give him a bath. in fact he hadn't had an actual bath, only hosed down harshly with fringed water he just looked up at her with a bit of confusion.  She sees the expression on his face and looks confused herself. "You've never had a bath before, have you?"

      "No" again his voice is quiet and he drops his head ending the eye-contact. She smiles softly and tips his head up lightly with a finger.

     "Would you like me to?" bright red and blue eyes look up at her as he nods. She smiles and helps him stand up. "Wanna take your bottoms off or me?" he nodded and grasped his waistband and slowly slid his pants off. his legs were bruised, bloodied, and thin as can be. it was amazing that only his arm was broken and nothing more as far as Vriska could tell. his bones were frail and easy to break looking almost strained holding up he very small body mass. She frowned a bit but it went away as soon as he looked up.

     "Good, now my tub is too big to bathe you in so I have to use the sink so I don't drown you." Starts filling up the sink after she plugs it up. he watched her as she filled it up. his body was much like a humans only the horns, his tail,  padded dog like feet, and ears seemed to be the only differences. She smiled at him as it filled up. "Okay this is warm so it might feel odd at first." She softly picks him up and sets him in the water slowly. his tail was the first to touch it and it curled and swayed in the water at first. his toes curled in the water and he lightly held his ankles. it did feel weird but he let it happen. he hadn't felt warm water in so long. Only cold from the hose outside.  She smiled as the layers of filth already came off with the temperature of the water. Vriska went to grab soap and softly rubs it on his back.

     "This'll sting in cuts but it's just cleaning them out so don't worry" he sat quietly and tensed only slightly as it went into the cuts. his tail swayed lightly in the water and made small splashes. She lightly giggled as his tail moved around. "I like your tail by the way" she softy started cleaning his arm and what she could of the broken one without hurting him. it swayed more at the comment. when she went over his ribs it stopped moving suddenly and his whole body tensed. She noticed and very softly went over his ribs.

     "Shh shh it's okay" he calmed him soothingly and moved onto washing his legs. his tail stayed motionless after that and he sat awaiting her to be done.

She felt bad and stood him up after she was done and dried him off very gently with a soft fluffy towel. After he pulled the towel tightly around him and buried his face in it rubbing his eyes. light yellow marks were left on the towel from tears. She smiles and rubs his head softly.

    "Now you wait here while I go get you clean clothes"

    "okay" he sat down on the counter and watched her go. he thought about leaving when she was gone.

     She came back with some small clothes that looked about his size.  

    "They came off a teddy bear but they should fit. They're pretty thick too I think you'll like them." They were a set of black jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He stood up slowly and slowly let the towel drop to the counter top. She slowly and carefully slid the shirt onto him being cautious of the cast. The fabric was quite soft and fuzzy on him. she smiled at him as she helped him step into the pants which were also soft against him. yet they sagged a bit and she giggled. "Hold on, i think i know what'll fix that." she left and came back with a shoe lace from one of the bears shoes and she tied it around his pants just enough to hold them up.      "There, that better?" 

   "Yes" they hung just right over his feet, they didn't have any strange tight spots like a lot of other pants did because of his dog like feet. she saw how they fit and smiled a bit."I guess teddy bears feet arnt much different than yours." She looked over how thin he was and got an idea. "Are you hungry?"

    "A little bit but i don't need anything" he sat down slowly on the counter and held his body close. she smiled and picked him up carefully carrying him down to the kitchen and sets him down on the counter top. she goes to the fridge and pulls out a small cake and sets it down on the counter. 

    "Would you like some?" he voice was still as smooth as it was before. sollux was surprised at this.

    "Am i allowed?" he wasn't allowed normally to have sugar. It gave him a migraine because he is a psiconic troll. She nods and goes into a drawer and takes out an infants fork and handed it to him

   "Only a little but yes" She smiled softly at him trying to make him feel comfortable. he sat down on the counter then took a small bit onto the fork placing it slowly into his mouth. She smiled at him and rustled his hair softly again. "Two more bites then ill give you some apple juice and then i can take you up to bed if your tired."

   He took two more small bites and then set the fork down listening to what she told him. she smiled and softly patted his head as she put the cake away and got him a small glass of apple juice. "Here you go" he took a small sip and set it down. he knew better than to take more. he wasn't allowed all of anything he was given. Vriska stared at him in confusion. "Go ahead. Drink all you want. i got  it out for you, so enjoy." Still weary about it he lifted the glass back to his lips and drank slowly watching her. as he drank more she smiled. by the time he finished it she had taken the cup and set it in the dishwasher. 

   "Good, not if your tired i can take you up to your room if you want." He shook his head lightly.

   "No its fine." He curled up slowly keeping his body close and rested his head in his knees. She looked at him a bit lost and sighed feeling bad for him but didn't want to push. 

  "If you don't want to sleep what do you want to do? I'm curious of the cruel person who left you on the streets. Well, if you don't mind me asking." she rested against the counter next to him. He shivered at the question. 

  "I don't know a lot about them, only that they wanted me for show" He looked at her his eyes bright with a bit of pain but he also was starting to trust her. She thinks and remembers some rumors she had heard from the from a town over. 

  "Were you thrown in fights?" She looked at him curious for details.

  "Sometimes, they didn't need the money though. They put me in then would sue the other owners for letting their troll almost kill me. The other owners gave in because the fights are illegal" She was surprised at how much he said she never thought she would hear his say so much.

  "i thought so, well here you don't have to fight."

  "thank you." He lifted a hand to his head and touched his temple lightly. she looked at him slightly and gently put a finger to his forehead. "Your warm, do you want to go to bed?" He nodded quickly but suddenly stopped and held his head. Small red and blue sparks started up around his horns. she backed up a bit frightened of his horns. 

  "Is something wrong?"

  "My head hurts." His voice was quiet and eyes shut tightly. She quickly turns to the medical cabinet and dims the lights down and turns to him with a small cup and a pill "Probably got a headache from the sugar. Here Take these." He reached out for what she had and opened his eyes. He took the pill from her and slowly tipped his head back and dropped it in and drank some water.

   "Thank you." She smiled at him and took the cup kindly and smiled at him.

   "Of course, its not fun being ill."  he curled up tightly. 

   "I'm not use to being taken care of....."  His voice stayed quiet and soft. now a bit worried if she actually cared or wanted him to feel as though she did.

   "Well of course I'm going to take care of you, i couldn't leave you on the streets with no food or home."  he nodded very slowly. He'd hear that before and it lead to a bad place. 

   "Can i sleep?" He yawed lightly and took the towel back up around him. Vriska looked at him baffled 

   "Of course you can. c'mon ill take you up." She very gingerly picked him up and cradled him in her arms he snuggled close to her and groaned in a bit of pain. She smiled down at him as she carried him to one of the empty rooms. She sat Sollux down on the bed and piled blankets around him like a nest. if she knew anything about trolls it was that they liked sleeping in piles. Sollux took up some of the blankets and making them into a pile big enough for hi9m to lay in. he then climbed on top of them and curled up pulling a few ontop of him.  Vriska smiles and leaves him to sleep. she only closed the door over a little  as she heads to her room just down the hall yawning as she went.

   He sleeps soundly through the night until early in the morning. He started to kick and whimper loudly still asleep but having a nightmare. Vrisk jumps out of bed and runs down the hall  to his room. When she got there she sat on the bed and held him softly still not knowing what to call him

   "Shh shh it's okay it's just a dream, c'mon wake up." She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. He wakes  suddenly claws digging into her arm. He looks at her scared he was about to be beat. She has no expression to his claws digging into her arm. she simply takes them out  and soothes him rubbing his hair down "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to comfort you."  Sollux takes deep breaths trying to relax and come back from the dream 

   "Sorry" he swallowed and took another deep breath.

   "It's okay. i don't mind" She smiled and held him softly. God she wanted him to feel safe and she was going to do anything and everything she could to get him there. He sat quietly in her arms as he started to relax more, his pulse went back down and his body temperature  followed. though it was still high it was normal, lowbloods like him had a higher body temperature than that of a highbloods She smiled and decided not to leave him alone. 

   "Would you like me to stay in here?" 

    "Yes." he hugged her closely. she was safe she had to be. She smiles and lays him back down on his pile and she lays next to the pile and yawns. Sollux curls up pulling some of the blankets on top of him as she  curls up and softly falls asleep again. In his sleep he started to purr softly he didn't move anymore but he stayed asleep. Vriska slept soundly along with him. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Yogurts!

     

 

Soon Vriska woke up to find a bright bedroom and sollux curled tightly to her blankets were strung about the bed and over him. She stared at him as he clung to her and she smiles. Not wanting to wake him up he tried to go back to sleep. He moved slightly and curled up to her. his hind legs kicked softly and he purred. She couldn't help giggle. She thought he was having a nice dream. His eyes fluttered open slowly and looked up at her soon followed by a yawn. When he yawned she could see that his front teeth had been broken out. She saw and felt worse about it. She wondered if she should take him in to get new teeth but put the thought away. She didn't want to force him or hurt him. He smiled up at her then sat up slowly as he looked around the room. She was shocked, he smiled. She sat up slowly and yawned her canines being rather large but she never bothered to get them filed down. He wiggled his toes a little before pulling blankets around him tightly. he looked at her awaiting to be told what to do. She saw his expression and giggled.

"I'm not in charge of you y'know. I just have to watch over you."He seemed a bit confused. he had his own free will? how could this be? he never was allowed anything other than the rock bottom treatment from his owners. She again saw his confusion and clarified for him.

    "As long as you don't make a mess the you can do as you please" Hearing this he slowly went to the edge of the bed and jumped down. his feet made a soft padding sound as he crossed the floor. Smiling she got off the bed an headed downstairs to get some cereal. He followed behind her. though he tried to be silent his small feet kept making sound as he walked.  She looked behind her and smiled.

     "Would you like some breakfast too?"  He nodded lightly. small locks of hair bounced around his horns. She smirks and swoops him up and sets him on her shoulders.

     "You seem so nervous walking on the floor so I think you might like this."  He is frightened at first being suddenly lifted. his toes curl and ears lay back against his head."Here I'll walk slowly so it doesn't scare you as much." She begins walking and softly holds his ankles to keep him from falling. His ankles were thin in her hands. he lightly held her shoulders with his hands thin fingers pressed into her.  She giggled a bit as his fingers tickled her. When she got down the stairs walking into the kitchen she set him down on the counter from last night. "And what would you like?" 

     He shrugged. "What can I have?" He looked slowly around the room.  She looked into her fridge and closed it.

     "Yogurt cereal or hot cakes"  

     "Yogurt?" He thought only wealthy people were allowed to have that, troll were not part of a high caste so why would he be allowed to have any?  

     She smiled and got out one of the cups of yogurt and handed it to him with an infant spoon. "Here you go." He took it into his hand and opened it. some yogurt came getting on him and her. She looked at the yogurt and laughed. She went to grab a rag and wiped it off herself and then gently cleaned him off. "Sorry about that, I should've warned you."

     "Your not mad?" He looked up at her and back down at the cup ready to be scolded. She saw what he was doing and sighed.

     "No I'm not mad, it was pretty funny actually." He nodded slightly 

     "Okay" He set the cup down with the spoon. Vriska notice he wasn't eating. 

     "Whats wrong? are you afraid you wont like it?" She cocked her head to the side to look at him trying to glance at his face. 

     He dropped his head down further so she couldn't see his face. "I'm not hungry anymore." She smiles and softly pats his head careful of his horns.

     "C'mon just one bite then we'll do something fun" 

     "I don't want any..." His stomach growled from only eating the cake in the past few days. She smirks hearing his stomach and slightly teases him.

     "Not even oooooooone bite?" 

     "No, not unless you want me to." He looked up at her shyly

    "I do want you to take a bite, just one" he nodded and takes one small bite and sets it back down. he enjoyed the yogurt and swallowed it slowly 

  she smiles as she sees the happy look on his face. "Now can you take one more?" He takes another bite and savors it.

     "Thank you" It was now painfully clear that he wasn't allowed to eat if his owner thought he made a mess.

     She giggled. "Y'know what, if you make a mess i can clean it up, i don't mind. And you can eat the whole cup but not so fast you make yourself sick." He nods taking another spoon full eating it slowly. She smiles at him and moves slowly to get out another yogurt cup for herself. "If you enjoy then eat it, savor it. I love yogurt so i always buy it" he continued to eat it soon finishing the whole cup. Vriska smiled as soon as she finished hers and took their cups throwing them away "Pretty good isn't it?" She put the two spoons in the dishwasher.

     "Yes, it was good" He pulled his legs close to his body and rested his chin on his knees. She smiles and leans against the counter looking into his large eyes

     "So what do you want to do today?" 

     "I don't know, i don't get to do things for fun" He shrugged looked down again. Vriska smiles as she remembers something.

     "Well for starters, I'll introduce myself, my names Vriska"

     "Oh, eheh my name is sollux" he smiled softly and unfolded himself from hiding and looked up at her

     She smiled when she heard his slight chuckle as he spoke. it took he a minute to understand past his lisp but it didn't take long for her to get it  "Sollux? That's a fascinating name."

     "Its after the constellation Pollux,i guess its okay." He sighed a little bit. Her eyes go wide as she looks at him in awe. 

     "After a constellation? That's still pretty neat."  

     He sighs still keeping his head down as he shrugs "I don't think tho, it's kinda stupid"  

    She smiles and softly strokes under Sollux's chin. "I don't think it's stupid. I like astronomy a bit."  He purred softly. and nuzzled into her hand. She smiled and softly stroked him over his back. "You're not used to being treated nicely I'm guessing."

    He shook his head softly. "No, I haven't. it's strange." 

     "Well then life around here is gunna be interesting for you. That is, if you'd like to stay." She pulled away from the hug and looked at him wanting him to stay with her. 

     "You want me to stay? why?" He shifted slightly on the counter not sure if he was allowed to ask though it slipped out.

     She shrugged, "you don't have to if don't want. I just don't feel right letting you go back to the streets and being mistreated."

     "Okay." He nodded slightly and looked up to her "Ill stay."

 

 


	4. New clothes?

 

     

Vriska smiled a bit brightly. "Sweet, I'll have to show you the bear room so you can get clothes on your own then."

      "Bear?" He looked at her his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand what she meant by this,what kind of a room was it?

     She smiles and nods picking him up softly onto her shoulders. "Yeah it's where I got your clothes the first time."

      "Oh, okay" He held her shoulders lightly as they walked. He was still unsure of what kind of room it was but he figured he'll find out soon enough and he hoped it was something good as his fingers held her shoulders again she snickered. She took him up the stairs an to a tall door with a knob in the middle of it.

      "This is the bear room." As Vriska opened the door it revealed countless stacks and rows of teddy bears all in different looking outfits.

      His eyes widened. "Whoa." He smiled at all the clothing in the room. he had never seen that much clothing not that much for him anyway. She smiled up at him as he perched himself with his one good hand and his cast on her head.

      "Yeah a friend of mine in another town over has this huge obsession with stuffed animals. She gives me a different teddy bear for different occasions and holidays." He still sat speechless. there was no way in hell he was allowed to wear these. he would never be allowed such a selection.  She smirked and pulled him off her head and plopped him down on one of the shelves. "Go ahead, these are all yours now. I never use them."

      "Are you sure? i don't want to take them..." he looked at them carefully and ran his hands over some. 

      Smiling tenderly she nodded. "Yup, all yours. And you don't have to take them all. You were them er, normally. Like humans do. An then I'll wash them."

      "Okay." He walked along the shelf looking at ll of them running his hand over some.

      She walks up next to him the shelf he's on making him as tall as her. "Woooould you like to try some on? You're allowed to."

      "Yes" He looked at her  with bright eyes.

      She snickered and gestured to the bears. "Go ahead and pick one, anyone you like." He looked through them and found one. it had a shirt with a bee on it and tan capris. Walking up to him she smirked and pointed to the bear. "This one?" She picked the bear up and showed him. "You take the clothes off the bears like this." Slipping the shirt and capris off she handed them to Sollux. "Wanna try dressing yourself?" He took them and looked at the print on the front of the shirt and some tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped them away.  She looked at him and tilted his face up softly. "Hey what's the matter? You looked like you loved bees." 

      "i want my bee..." he wiped more away from his eyes as he tried to look at her through yellow water covered eyes. She looked at him in shock and thought for a minute.

      "What kind of bee was it? Can you draw?" 

      "kind of" He let more slip out and tried to catch them with his hand but they fell onto the bee shirt and that made more come he made a mess of the shirt and she would have to clean it.... god he was a bad troll and couldn't do much of anything. She looked at the shirt and laughed.

      "He looks like he's surrounded by honey." Looking at Sollux, Vriska smiled and wiped his tears away and softly kissed the top of his head. "Would you like me to make you a bee?"

      "It wont be the same." She smiled at him and thought again. Could she go out and find his bee? There were tons of places it could be though.... He dropped down sitting on the edge of the shelf as he whimpered softly to himself. She sees him whimper and sweeps him up holding him close but being cautious of his arm.

      "Hey it's okay, I'll go out to find your bee just don't cry okay?" He tried hard to stop the tears and nodded god he really wanted his bee back, he knew where it was but he couldn't get it. there was no way he could get it. Holding him softly an cradling him, Vriska rubbed his back to comfort him. "Do you know where you left it?" He nodded softly as his tears slowed down a bit more. he coughed a little bit against her shirt. She smiled, "Hey it's okay, I'll get your bee back."

      "O-okay." He stammered a little over his words trying to get the pain out of his voice. He planted his head hard against her shoulder. Stunned at first but she calmly sways back an forth calming him down. soon enough his whimpering stopped and he fell quiet in her arms. he had fallen asleep to her gentle rocking.  Vriska thought and must've known that he was still exhausted from all of this crazy excitement. She quietly waltzed into his room and set him down on his little pile and smiled as she watched him curl up with them.

 

 

 


	5. Nightmare.

 

He still had a hurt expression on his face even in his sleep. he didn't move much at all as he slept instead he just slept, nothing more. She sighed after watching him for a few minutes. She knew she couldn't leave him so instead she slumped against the wall thinking of how to retrieve his bee. He started moving a bit. his feet tensing as it moved up his body slowly getting more and more tense. She noticed and stood up softly sitting on the bed not to stir him and tried to soothe him.

 

...

Sollux was pressed into a corner of a small room. he shook from fear of his owner who loomed over him. He closed his eyes tightly ready to be stricken. He flinched away hearing the woman's voice snap.

"Filthy rotten rodent!!" The woman throws a chair as it breaks near Sollux. He flinches away and tries to scurry away only to trip and press himself back into the wall. the woman grabs Sollux by his tail and shakes him. "Rotten no good freeloader." She smacks him upside the head rattling his horns. "Why do I even keep you around?" Sollux hissed wanting to be dropped he stuck hind claws into her arm trying to get her to let go of him. His growl became louder but quickly grasped his head now having a huge migraine from being hit. The woman was now furious. She takes Sollux into a darker part of the room and hangs him by cuffs on his wrists.

"Bad rat very fucking bad rat!!" She takes a ruler with a metallic blade embedded in the side and coarsely hit Sollux by the arms. Sollux screamed and tried to jerk away. he flung his tail at her trying to slap her away kicking at her as much as he could.

"Stop! Stop it!!" Tears started to flow down his face and blood came from his arms. The cuts on his arms burned as some more blood dripped slowly through his thin skin. The woman snarled and swatted Sollux's back side twice as hard causing his tail to go limp.

"How dare you tell me what to do. You fucking piece of shit!!" The last swat came with force towards his face and the corner of the blade put enough force to break his front teeth out. In that moment there was when a knock came to her door. The woman pined her hair up an straightened her skirt. Her voice now seemed sweeter as she waltzed out of the room glaring at Sollux, "Coming." He tried to get out of the cuffs as he coughed up blood and spit it on to the floor. The cuffs dug into his skin and bloodied his wrists allowing him to drop to the floor once he could slip his small frail hands out. He started looking for an exit and clawed at the walls looking for and escape but was left with no way out and time running thin.

After the woman's guest had left she returned to the small room with a look of disappointment. "You fell didn't you wee morsel?" She picked him up from behind with his arm and heard a nasty snap. The woman sighed and flung Sollux around a bit. "Pitty, I almost thought about locking you up for good. But it seems you're broken." The woman sets him down on a crooked wooden table. She then smiled and backhanded him hard enough to knock him off the table. "I'm done with you." Picking him up again she takes him out to the back door and nearly drop kicks him out the back door.

...

Sollux cried loudly waking up and looking at vriska. Vriska was taken by surprise at his crying and picks him up softly rocking him back and forth.

"Shh shh it was a bad dream shh it's okay." He jumps out of her arms and scurried to the edge of the bed. She gaped at his reaction and got off the bed slumping to the floor. Bad move Vriska, not cool. She sat there and watched Sollux. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He continued to back off soon falling off the bed and hit the ground. he let out a yip in pain and whined. he tried to crawl under the bed as he whimpered. Vriska crawled over to him and caught him before he could go under the bed. "Sollux stop please! You'll hurt you arm even more." She sat there with Sollux firmly in her arms trying to calm him. "What happened?" He tried to push her away.

"Stop!" He shot his hands out to push her away. tears flowed down his face as his tail wrapped around one of her wrists. She held him softly and rocked him again.

"Stop what Sollux? I'm not hurting you. I'm keeping you from hurting yourself." He stopped for a moment and looked at her for a moment. and he calmed down seeing that she in fact wasn't hurting him. he whimpered softly against her. His tail stayed wrapped around her wrist and it squeezed a bit hard still frightened. She sighed relief and sat there rocking him slowly. "See, I won't hurt you. I never will."

He hugged her closely. "Sorry sorry." He still whined quietly

She frowned at first then gave a sincere look as she held him softly. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Everyone has bad dreams, even me." He stays close to her and continued to whine softly. he hugged her closely wrapping his legs around him. his tail stayed tight around her. She smiled and rubbed his back softly still soothing him. After a moment, Sollux could hear and feel Vriska humming. The tune wasn't bright and merry, but rather numb and sweet. His ears lightly twitched listening to her. his eyes stayed closed his brows furrowed lightly but he stayed calm.

Vriska continued to hum and rub his back. This is what someone once did for her when she was younger. His tail loosened on her and his body relaxed. his breathing went back to normal as he wiped tears from around his eyes. She smiled and wiped them for him as she hummed. "You like it?" He nodded softly and soon stopped whimpering. She smiled down at the innocent troll and softly kissed his head. "Someone used to hum it to me when I had bad dreams. Made me feel better."

"Oh, its nice." He leaned into her more resting. Smiling again, Vriska held Sollux gently and swayed again. She somehow felt like she was holding her own boy. he soon looked up at her his eyes large and bright with a little bit of yellow from the tears. Not being able to stop herself, Vriska hugged Sollux close to her like she would any child. He had been beat and left behind, she wasn't gunna let that happen again. He whimpered slightly his arm being stuck between them. he scrunched his nose a little.

Remembering about his arm she let go and snickered a bit. "Sorry I'd forgotten, how does your arm feel anyways?"

"Its okay, I still hurts a bit." He looked back up at her She smiled down at him and patted his head softly.

"So, do you still want to get your bee back?"

He nuzzled into the pat and smiled softly. "ya if we can"

Smiles and rubs his head softly. "Well this might be a hard question to ask rather answer. But, do you remember what they look like? Or where they work?"

He nodded. "I know where they live."

She rustle his hair softly. "Do you know the street?"

Shaking his head lightly he replied. "No but I know how to get there from where I was when you found me"

She nodded her head. "I can get there. But if I'm taking you there I'd have to hide you. I don't want you to get stuck there again."

"Okay, what are you going to say? to get it back that is." He cocked his head a bit at her. Vriska shrugged, she knew most of the people in town. Maybe she knew his owner. "Just be careful okay?"

She smiled and stood up holding him. "Of course, if you want we could go now?"

"Ya, that would be nice." He hugged her closer as they stood. She giggled and carried him out to her car.

"There's a backpack in my car that you can hide in. You're just small enough to."

 

 


End file.
